Revelations of Vengeance: The Ending
by PICKET-FENCES-CLOSER
Summary: This is the ending of Revelations of Vengeance as the author has seemed to abandon the story. The story is now finished.
1. Chapter 1

Max hugged Ella to her, her heart aching for Kenny to come back. Knowing his overprotective streak was kicking in, she took a long drink of her coffee, as she looked around the Brock kitchen. We can't stay here. It isn't safe for them. We should vanish again, keep Ella and our baby safe.

"Max?"

She looked up from her daughter. "Sorry."

Jill sat down across from her young friend. "Jimmy called. They're on their way back."

"Another one?" Max asked, not wanting Ella to overhear. "Why is this happening again?"

"The FBI is being called in. They'll catch him."

* * *

Karen smiled to herself, as she looked at the package on the seat. Kenny will love me now, and Max won't know what happened. Ella will love me more than she ever did her mother. I feel badly for what is going to happen to the baby, but he'll give her another one, after she agrees to stay with him.

* * *

"She's down," Kenny said, lying down next to his wife in the Brock guestroom. "You awake, Babe?"

Max rolled over on her side, and looked at her sweet husband. "I don't think I can ever sleep again."

He pulled her close, nuzzling her neck a bit, before resting his hands on her stomach. "You got to rest for the baby."

"How do we bring a baby into this?"

"We'll keep our baby and Ella safe. Max," he started, hating the fear he saw on her face. "The FBI doesn't want you to go into hiding again, even though your pregnant. They want you on the front lines."

"What does he want with us?"

You, Kenny thought, thinking back to the messages in the body. "You and Ella need to go. You can come back when it's safe and after you give birth."

Max sat up and stared at him. "I am not leaving without you."

"We need to think about Ella and the baby."

"He wants something from me. He won't stop until he gets it."

"He's not getting you. You, Ella and our baby are my life. I'm keeping you safe this time. That other maniac kidnapped and tortured you while you were pregnant with Ella. Never again."

"You still don't think I can take care of myself? Or our daughter?"

He pulled her close again. "I love you. I know you can. Just let me for once in our lives without pushing me away."

She nodded, as they lay back down together. Kenny, Ella, the baby, Max thought, my family needs me. "I love you too."

* * *

Kenny looked around the crime scene, very grateful that Max was back at the Brocks with morning sickness and Ella. She doesn't have to see this and I don't have to tell her the FBI's plan for her yet.

"It's just so terrible," Karen said, laying his hand on his arm. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Kenny stepped back at her touch. "There looks like there is a trail over there. Why don't you check in out?"

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Kenny," Jimmy called, waving him over, saving him from the conversation he didn't want to have.

Karen smiled, as she slipped the pen out of her pocket. Insurance, she thought, before I make him mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Max swallowed back her morning sickness, not wanting to Karen the satisfaction of seeing her sick and weak. Kenny loves and wants me, not her. She doesn't matter.

"You look a little green," Karen said, looking at her foe. "I heard you were pregnant. A new baby won't save your marriage. I mean you got married in a sting operation and had a whoops pregnancy to hold onto Kenny?"

"My marriage doesn't need saving," Max said sweetly, not letting her temper get the best of her. "I appreciate your concern."

"Max," Kenny said, seeing that look in her eyes. "It's that time."

Sting operation marriage. "Yeah, sure."

"You okay?"

She paused, just looking at him for a long moment. "No. How does she know I'm pregnant?"

"You think I told her?"

"No. Only the Brocks know and you bought the test out of town. He's watching us. He must know and."

"And he told her," Kenny said. "She knows who he is. Don't look at her. He probably has this place bugged. Come on."

* * *

"I don't like it," Max stated, as they huddled in their makeshift and bug swept bedroom. "How do we explain it to Ella?"

"We don't," Kenny said, holding her close to him. "It's temporary. A sting."

"We got married in a sting."

"Do you want to do it again? Renew our vows?"

"Do you?"

"Nothing would make me happier to tell the world how much I love you," he teased, before kissing her. "Will you marry me? All over again?"

She kissed him back and snuggled in close. Ignoring the fear in her chest. "Yes. Of course yes."

* * *

"This isn't right, Jimmy," Jill said. "You can't ask them to do that."

He looked at his deputies talking quietly in the living room, with their arms wrapped around each other. "It wasn't my idea."

"She's pregnant. They have a three year old."

"It gets Max out of here. I don't want to believe it, but they're right. No one knows she's pregnant."

* * *

I miss them already, Kenny thought, they'll be safe. Looking across the station at Karen, he forced himself not to scowl. Give her what she wants, she'll slip up and we can find him.

* * *

He slammed his fist on the table, and pulled out his knife. Gone? Maxine cannot be gone. Oh, someone will pay for this.

"She's pregnant. No," Kenny said, knowing that his wife was fighting her urge to tell him to shut up. "I know we weren't telling anyone yet, but you are not using my pregnant wife as bait."


	3. Chapter 3

Max smiled nervously at her in-laws, as she sat in their estate as the FBI explained what was going on. It's safe, she thought, they have more security here than I have ever seen. I wish Kenny was here with us. Resting her hand on her flat and three month pregnant stomach, she hugged Ella a bit tighter. We're okay. I need to keep my kids safe.

"Max and Ella are welcome as long as they want," Sarah said. "How far along are you?"

"Three months," Max said. "It's starting to feel real."

"Kenny should be with you."

He should, she thought, but this is what we need to do. Make it seem real. Make them slip up. We have the rest of our lives to be together. "It's part of the plan. He wants me safe, for the baby, and Ella. It won't be forever."

* * *

Jimmy nodded toward the bug. "She'll come around."

"Not this time," Kenny lied. "She accused me of having an affair, called our marriage a sham, and walked out. The only reason I didn't fight her, is that I didn't want to scare Ella. It's over."

Max crying and trying not to show it, Jimmy thought, telling each other that they loved each other and being way more affectionate than I have ever seen. "You should call her."

"It's done. She'll get settled with her friend and we'll set something up for Ella. It's better for all of us."

"Were you having an affair?"

"No. But I will now."

* * *

He smiled as he listened to Kenny give up on his Maxine. He won't look for her now. He won't care that I'm going to take her now. I'll even take Ella and the baby. We'll be a new a family.

* * *

"Now, where would you go?"

For Max. For those women, Kenny thought, she's supposed to have broken my heart right now. That shouldn't be hard to fake.

"I'm glad you agreed to come," Karen smiled. "I'm so sorry about Max."

"It was a mistake in the first place. We slept together, she got pregnant, we got married in that sting and didn't know," Kenny lied. "We tried to make it work for Ella, but it never will."

"She took Ella?"

"I can't look after her with this investigation. We'll work whatever is best for our daughter."

"What about what is best for you?" she smiled, laying her hand on his. "I can make you forget about all of this."

"I bet you can."

* * *

He smiled as he looked at his latest work and message carved into the torso. They will return Maxine to me, he thought, once they see this one. Kenny is not going to protect her, Karen will see to that.

* * *

"She's crying for her father," Sarah said, as Max rejoined them in the parlor. "This isn't fair to any of you."

Max wrapped her cardigan around herself and sunk down into the chair. "We don't have another way. This woman, she knows things only this maniac knows. She has to think I bailed on my marriage for it to work."

"And your baby?"

She nodded, stroking her stomach. "Protecting Ella and this baby has to be my number one priority. I can't let them be hurt."

"Kenny should be with you."

We haven't spent a night apart in three years, Max thought, not since Ella was born. I don't know not to be with him. "We'll be together soon."

* * *

"Come home with me," Karen said, stroking his cheek. "Forget all about Max. How do you even know Ella and the baby are even yours?"

The baby no one knows about, Kenny thought, yet you do. Of course they're both mine. "I suppose I don't."

"I'll never hurt you like she did. Come to bed with me, Kenny."

"That's where I went wrong before," he lied, his first night with his wife flashing through his mind. "If we want this to work, we can't go too fast. I'll see you at work tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

"He isn't telling me where she is," Karen begged. "I don't think she told him."

He threw his knife at the wall. "You need to do better, Karen."

"He isn't ready to sleep with me yet. He isn't over her."

He smiled at that. "Maxine will never return to him. She belongs to me. If you want to keep Kenny, you will find out where she went."

* * *

Kenny stared at the message carved in the latest victim's stomach. _"Return her to me, or one will die every day."_ She would go off with this maniac to save them. My Max, she's safe, no one will touch her there.

Max rubbed her stomach, as she watched Ella run around after her grandparents dogs. This is for her. Ella, Kenny, this baby, this has to work. Oh, I want his arms around me, driving me crazy by being overprotective, his hands all over me, our life together.

"She's getting so grown up," Sarah said, joining her daughter in law. "Why haven't you called Kenny?"

Max shook her head. "I can't if it's going to work."

* * *

"She would have called if she cared about you," Karen said, rubbing her hand on this thigh. "You don't even know where she is."

At my parents estate, he thought, she and Ella are safe. Our baby is growing in her in peace. "We both need some time. She said she's settled and we'll talk next week."

"Does she know about us?"

"Not yet."

"If you don't want to tell her, I can. I can make it easier on both of you," she smiled. "I can give you anything you want."

I had everything I wanted, he thought, just do it. "We need to go slow if we're going to get custody of Ella."

"And the baby?"

He nodded. "Did Max tell you about the baby? We weren't telling anyone until she was past her first trimester."

"She needed to tell someone," Karen lied. "She said so much…She talked about getting rid of it and how she never wanted to be a wife and mother."

She never did, he thought, would we have even gotten married if we weren't tricked into it? I dragged her kicking and screaming into our relationship. If she hadn't gotten pregnant? Yes, of course we would have. "She is one."

"Not for much longer."

* * *

"We need to let it slip where Max is," Jimmy said. "To see if she passes it on."

"So this guy can go after her?" Kenny asked. "The only good part of this is that she is safe. He's going to keep killing until she comes back. Max wouldn't want that. She'll run right to him."

"She's pregnant. She won't."

"Have you met her?" Kenny asked. "She really didn't look after herself when she was pregnant with Ella. I thought she was going to divorce me then. A fake location with a decoy?"

Jimmy nodded. "Lets get him."

* * *

"Max is in Greenbay," Karen said. "Her baby's father bought her a loft. I have the address."

He snatched it from her hand and smiled at her. "Good work, Karen."

"What are you going to do to her?"

"She won't be your concern any longer."


	5. Chapter 5

"You lied to me!" Karen yelled, banging on the glass. "I love you and you lied to me!

"Get her statement," Jimmy said, before turning to Kenny. "Stay away from her."

"She told him where to find Max," he said lowly. "I didn't want to believe it."

"We got her and we got him. Let's go."

* * *

"You think you stopped me?" he said lowly, staring down Jimmy and Kenny. "How is your wife, Deputy? She can't hide forever."

"Stay away from her."

"I'll make it very clear to you. You bring me Maxine or you'll never find the other women I'm keeping. I have big plans for her."

* * *

"You don't have to do this," Kenny said, happy to hear her voice after three weeks despite the topic. "You can stay there with Ella."

"I know," she said again. "I can't let anyone else die. I'll be careful. I miss you. Ella does too."

"You are not going anywhere near that maniac."

Max clamped down on her temper at his coddling. It's because he loves me. "Do you really think I want to? I don't want to drag our daughter back to where a serial killer is and I can't leave her here."

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't," he started. "We don't know who he is."

"Or what he wants from me?"

"He wants you. You go with him and he releases the women he has. It isn't happening."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"You're my wife. I get a say."

"I don't want to fight. Kenny," she groaned. "I'm not running off with a killer. I love you. I want to come home."

* * *

"They won't last long without me," he said, staring down Jimmy. "Where is my Maxine?"

Fighting with Kenny, he thought, seeing the expression on his face when he talked to her. They push each others buttons at the worst times. "What do you want with her?"

His grin broadened. ''She belongs with me. She always has. Maxine knows this."

"Who are you?"

"She'll know."

* * *

"Don't be mad," Max said, as Kenny hugged her tightly to him the next morning. "I missed you."

"I'm not mad," he said, not letting her go. "I'm just not serving you up to a killer."

She snuggled in closer to him, inhaling his scent and glad to be back in his arms. "He has women locked up. I won't go and…I can talk to him."

Jimmy looked at his deputies for a long moment, with Ella sleeping on his office sofa. Kenny isn't going to let her out of his sight and she is clinging to him in a way that I haven't seen before. "Max? Welcome back."

She looked up, not leaving Kenny's warm embrace. "Where is he?"

"Max," Kenny tried, as she didn't move from his side. "You okay?"

I don't want to leave him, she thought, I just want to go home. We don't even have a home right now. "Will you stay with Ella? I don't want her with anyone else."

She's never scared, Kenny thought, not like this. She doesn't show it very often. "I'll be right here if you need me."

"I always need you. I love you," she said, ignoring Jimmy's presence for a moment. Turning and kissing him for a long moment. "I'll be right back


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know him," Max said, as she looked through the glass at the suspect. "He said I would know him?"

Jimmy looked at his shaky four month pregnant deputy. "Jill can come get Ella if you want."

She shook her head, only trusting her husband with their daughter now. "I can't."

"Are you ready?" Jimmy asked, watching her lay her hand on her stomach. "You don't have to."

"I can't let people die."

"It doesn't mean you have to."

"You sound like Kenny."

"He's not the only one worried about you."

"I'm fine. Lets do this."

* * *

"Where is Mommy?" Ella asked. "I want Mommy."

"Ah, Mommy will be back soon," Kenny said, as she crawled into his lap. "Did you have fun?"

"I want Mommy."

* * *

"Maxine. You came," he smiled, watching her. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready for you to release the those women," she said, seeing him look at her stomach. He knows, she thought, even if I'm not showing yet. He can't hurt our baby. "Where are they?"

"We need to make a deal. You're going to come with me. We'll disappear together and they the women will be free."

Max gulped. I can't do this. I can't go with him. Kenny, Ella, this baby, I can't leave them. I can't let these women die. "How do we know they're not dead?"

"You'll only know if you come with me."

"I can't leave my family."

"We'll be family."

"Who are you?" Max pushed. "How do you know me?"

"Of course you wouldn't remember," he said, smiling slowly at her. "I do know you, Maxine, better than you know yourself. I'm going to train you."

"Train me?"

"You'll be my perfect compliment. We'll harness the darkness in you," he continued, straining against his handcuffs in his desire to touch her for the first time. "It's in you, My Love, you'll be my greatest accomplishment."

* * *

"Stop," Max said. "We can't just…They're going to die."

"And you want to go, take our unborn baby, and go off to be a serial killer?" Kenny countered, fighting the urge to throw his arms around her and never let go in the station. "We can find them without that."

"I wouldn't be a serial killer," she argued weakly, looking back at their sleeping daughter. "I can go, free them and…you'll find me. You always save me."

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so reckless," he retorted. "You are not doing this."

"You're my husband, not my keeper," she shot back, as he pulled her to him. "Hey!"

"I love you. I need you," he murmured in her ear. "You can hate me forever if it keeps you in one piece."

After a minute of stiff resistance, she sunk into his strong arms. "I don't know what to do."

He squeezed her tighter. "We always find a way. Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Please," Karen begged, as he slipped out of his cell. "I won't tell."

"Your fault I'm here," he smiled. "I gave you what you wanted, and you stupidly clued Maxine in. I'm going to get my bride now, and you, My Fair Karen, get nothing."

"No!" she screamed, before he jammed the neck in her throat.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

"You need to sleep," Kenny murmured in her ear, holding her close to him in their temporary bedroom. "We can send Ella back to my parents."

"No," Max said. "Never. She's staying with us."

"You could go too."

"I'm not running away," she said. "You said you need and love me? I love you too. We should be happy, planning for our baby, and instead? We're homeless, a serial killer wants to train me to kill, there are six missing women and…I want to run to keep our baby safe."

"But you won't."

She shook her head, rolling over to look at him. "We need to make him think I'll go with him."

* * *

He smiled, as he looked at the Brock house. You can run, but you can't hide, Maxine. Time is up.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenny held onto his wife, who was sobbing in his arms, after they all woke up from the gas pumped into the house. Ella…the bastard has Ella. "Max?"

She held on tighter, every part of her screaming inside. My fault, it's always my fault.

"We'll find her," he murmured in her ear. "We'll get her back."

I should have went with him. Not able to look at the blood written not again, the message was seared in her brain:

 _My Love, Your daughter is quite delightful. You have eight hours to join me, or she will be trained in your stead. I'll be in touch._

"I love you."

We should have stayed at his parents. Ella would be safe. I should have left with him. It should have been me and not my daughter. It's always my fault.

* * *

Jimmy looked around the chaos of his station. Dead deputy, escaped serial killer, kidnapped three year old, six dead women in the town square, he thought numbly, my two best deputies in shambles.

"Listen up!" he shouted over the chaos. "He has a head start, but we know who he is. Roadblocks are in place. We'll get him."

* * *

"Max?" Kenny pressed, as he watched his wife curled up on their hotel bed now that the Brock house was a crime scene. "He won't hurt her. He wants you. He knows you'll never go to him if you hurt our kid."

She hugged the pillow tighter, her whole being hurting. Ella. She shouldn't be paying for my mistakes. She deserves better than me. Kenny and our baby deserve better.

He sat down next to her. "We'll get her back."

She wiped her tears away, not looking at him. "I should of went with him."

"No."

"He took our daughter! He's going to make her," Max sobbed again, pushing him away from her. "It should have been me!"

"Max," he said, grabbing his hands in hers. "Look at me. Ella needs us right now. I need you. I can't do this alone."

"You'd all be better without me. Women like Karen would bend over backward to make you happy and all I do is ruin it."

"Karen worked with a serial killer. Max," he tried, as she continued to cry. "We're getting our daughter back. Look at me. With everything else going on, we're getting her. Stop crying, wash your face, and we're going to do this."

* * *

"Ella," he smiled, stroking her hair. "Do you want your mommy?"

The little girl nodded, hugging her teddy bear. "And Daddy."

He picked up the phone. "Your mommy will be joining us soon."

* * *

"How?" Max asked, as her phone rang. "I can't."

He pressed his lips to her forehead and picked up her phone. "You don't have to. Hello?"

"Put Maxine on, Kenny."

He gathered her closer. "Where is Ella? I want to talk to her."

"I'll only talk to Maxine. You have 10 seconds or Ella will be the one to suffer."

"Max," he said, as she just stared at him. "It's him."

She nodded, taking the phone, not able to stop crying. "I want my daughter back."

"Maxine, it isn't that simple. Will you come to me and let me train you?"

""Please. Let her go. I'll do whatever you want. I'll meet you, I'll come with you. Let her go. I'll be whoever you want me to be."

"You don't know how happy that makes me. You come alone. If I see anyone, especially Kenny, Ella will die."

"Where?" she asked. "We have a deal. I'm yours.'


	8. Chapter 8

"You'll find me," Max said. "I know you will."

"No," he said, still holding her tight to him. "We don't have proof that Ella is alive and he's not taking you. We need back up. Where are you going?"

"You can't come with me. He'll kill her."

"He'll kill both of you."

"He wants me. He won't hurt me. He wants to teach me to be like him. Find me if I'm not back in two hours."

"Max," he started, as she pressed her lips to his. "No."

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. "I love you so much."

* * *

"Soon, Ella, soon," he whispered to the crying girl. "Mommy will be here soon for you."

* * *

"She did what?" Jimmy asked, looking at his deputy like he lost his mind. "You let her do this?"

"She knocked me out," Kenny said, rubbing his head where she had clocked him. "He's going to kill all of them."

"Where?"

"Two hours," Kenny said, looking at the clock. "It has to be close. Secluded."

* * *

"You came," he smiled, stroking her cheek. "Don't look so sad, Maxine. This is your destiny."

She shuddered at his touch, as he studied her thoughtfully. "Where is Ella?"

"Ssh," he whispered, letting his hands rest on her stomach. "We're going to be so happy. You have no idea what your capable off, My Love. You've killed before, you have a taste for it. I can't wait to watch you rediscover yourself."

"I'll do whatever you want. Ella just needs to go home."

"She is home, My Love," he smiled. "As is our baby. None of you are leaving me."

"That wasn't the deal."

"We'll start with you," he said, interlocking his fingers with hers. "Are you ready, Maxine? Our life together is about to start. You don't need to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you."

* * *

Kenny stared at the note on the tree. She doesn't mean this. This isn't Max.

 _Kenny,_

 _I'm where I belong now. This is my choice. Don't look for us._

"That isn't her," he said. "He made her write this. She isn't a killer."

Jimmy nodded, as the deputies fanned out. "We'll find them. We'll being them home."

* * *

Max hugged Ella to her. "I love you."

"Mommy?" she sobbed. "I want to go home."

Max nodded. Be strong for her. Protect her. "Me too. Daddy will find us."

"He said Daddy doesn't love me and he's my daddy now.'

Never, she thought, Kenny can hate me later, but Ella needs to get home to him. I can be what he wants. A killer…if she's okay. I need to get her home. "I'm here."

"Maxine," he said, opening the door and looking at them. "It's time."

She hugged her daughter tighter. "No."

"Give me Ella," he said. "If you fail at this, she will be the one to suffer. I want to see you embracing the darkness in you. You will give in to the killer inside of you. Give her to me!"

"Mommy, no!" she screamed, as he wrenched her from her arms. "Mommy!"

"Come, Maxine," he said, dragging her out. "Stop fighting me, Ella. You will watch what your mommy is going to do. It is what you will learn to do."

"Don't make her watch," Max begged, staring at the glass room with the woman chained to the table. "No. I can't."

"You're a killer," he whispered in her ear. "As dark and twisted as I am. Show me."

"No."

"Killer," he continued, shoving her into the room and cradling Ella to him. "Do it. Make her suffer."

"Don't make her watch," Max sobbed, as his grin broadened, as he watched her. "I'll do it."

"Ssh, Ella," he cooed, opening the door to the sound proof room. "Get some rest while your mother works."


	9. Chapter 9

"Very good, My Love," he smiled, joining her on the floor. Stroking her cheek, he kissed her. "I knew it was in you."

My new life, Max thought, as she kissed him back reluctantly. For Ella. I'll kill for her. "Why?"

"Perfect," he breathed, taking in her covered in blood. "You're mine now."Say it."

"I'm yours."

"Come," he said. "You've killed and started your training. Tell me how it feels."

"I feel nothing."

"Oh, you'll feel," he smiled, guiding her to her room. "Get some rest, My Love, I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

"No," Kenny said, as they looked out the splayed out body left at the Sheriff station. "This wasn't Max."

Jimmy handed him the note sadly. "It's sloppier than the previous kills."

 _For Kenny. This is who I am now. Stop looking."_

"He made her. He's threatening Ella."

Jimmy looked at the multiple stab wounds. "She made it hurt."

* * *

 **6 Months Later:**

* * *

"She's perfect," Max said, stroking the infants arms. "What should we name her?"

"Look at your sister, Ella," he said, putting her on the bed with them. "Isn't she perfect?"

Ella nodded, snuggling in close to her mother. "She's pretty, Mommy."

"Like you," Max smiled, happy with her daughters in her arms.

"Oh, Maxine," he smiled, kissing her cheek. "She looks like you."

Max smiled back at him, tilting her head back as he kissed her. "We need to move on soon."

He nodded, watching his Love and children. Perfect, he thought, they're just perfect. Maxine, he thought, she's merciless. She delights in what she is now. Months, it only took months to convert her into this. She is thinking of killing the remaining women now, even as she cuddles our daughters. "Oh, how I love you."

"I love you too," Max said, as she began to breast feed their daughter. "She's not the only one who is thirsty."

"That's my bride," he said, handing her a glass of blood and flesh from their most recent kill. "You need to keep up your strength for the next part."

Max took a long drink, before passing the glass to Ella. "I can't wait."

* * *

The End...


End file.
